A Nightmare on Elm St The Dreamers
by Yuki Suichi
Summary: Kristen admits her love for Nancy after the events of ANoES:DW. [changed ending, currently complete, unless I get another burst of inspiration]


A Nightmare on Elm St.

The Dreamers

By Yuki Suichi

A note from the author:

To be honest, while having been a fan of the Nightmare movies for quite some time, I've never really sat down and tried to write a story regarding them...

To be honest, I hadn't expected to write one now, however after rewatching the first nightmare on spiffy infinifilm dvd and the rest of the subsiquent series, I realised something, the longest running character's would be Nancy, Kristen, Kincade, and Joey, barring Nancy, the other three got their start in Nightmare 3... they returned in nightmare four... and were all killed off barring Kristen I beleave Give me a break if detials are a little fuzzy I only own nightmare 1-3-freddy's dead, and Freddy vs. Jason, however I feel I have a grasp on the characters well enough to write this...

Another little note, I'm making a couple of changes, so be warned, change one, Nancy doesn't die at the end of Nightmare 3, instead she is seriously wounded this will be addressed two, Nancy and Kristen begin a relationship, this is based on Kristian's reaction to Nancy being barred from the hospital, and from her reaction to Nancy's death... I also happen to love Yurilesbian parings.

This little story takes place at the end, and after ANoES3: Dream Warriors.

Anyway, here's my little fic, hope you enjoy.

Disclamer: Nancy, Freddy, A Nightmare On Elm St, And all respective characters belong to New Line Productions, I am in no way making profit fromt his work of fiction, This story is a labor of love, being undertaken at 1 AM on 11/24/06... I'll post when I finished it at the end

ANoES: The Dreamers.

Chapter 1, New beginings and good dreams

Nancy's heart sunk a little, seeing her father in the dream... "Nancy, I've passed on." she looked at him, "What do you mean daddy?" he smiled gently, "I had to tell you, before I moved on fully, you deserved that much Princess." he opened his arms, and she instantly moved into them... hugging him... "Oh Daddy." he smiled, "It's ok Princess" just then, her eyes flew open and her face grimiced as the form of Freddy Kruger was holding her, his claws burried into her stomache, his horribly burned visage turning to look into her own face, rasping out his single word to her. "Die." he thrust deeper... blood pouring from the wound before dropping her... the door closed, locking Joey and Kincade out, leaving a very scared Kristen behind with the supernatural child murderer.

Freddy turned, grinning with that horrable face of his, and moved towards Kristen... "Now, your mine." just before he was to strike, Freddy recoiled in pain, his face a twisted grimace, holy light sprouted from his body, as he tried to get away... in the real world, his bones, were being purified by holy water, then, the visage of a cross appeared on his forhead... expanding, finally, his whole body was engulfed in a white light... and he faded from the existance of dreams.

A loud 'thud' issued from the door as it opened, Kincade having used his dream power of strength to finally force it open... as Kristen held Nancy... "No... you can't die... I'll dream you into a beautiful dream, a really beautiful dream, forever and ever... just dont die..." she kissed Nancy's cheek as Kincade and Joey watched, shaking their heads gently as Nancy groned... "Just... wake us up... Ok Kristen?" she had a smile on her face, despite her wounds, and Kristian began to cry again.."Y..yeah, alright Nancy..." she focused, working through the haze of the sedetive she'd been given... waking up, dragging out the others with her... Kincade and Joey helping Nancy out of the group room... thankfully, they were in a hospital...

-One Month Later-

Nancy sighed, it had been one month since they had betten Freddy, but still, she felt like something was wrong, sure she was happy, who wouldn't be for conquering the single bigges fear of several people... even though she did almost die by it's hands. She sat wearing only a bra and panties, relaxing in her home, she could finally rest easy, that and she had good friends thanks to the experience as Joey, Kincade, and Kristen had stayed close friends... she smiled gently. "Kristen." almost exactly as she said that, she heard a fimilar voice, one who before, when she'd herd it this way, had been paniced, now, the voice sounds relaxed. "Nancy." it was Kristen, calling her into a dream, these days, Nancy didn't mind to much, with no Freddy to worry about, there was no danger... she felt herself get tired... and relaxed back into the chair, closing her eyes, and loosing herself in the dream she'd been called to.

Kristen sat at the diner, looking up as the little bell on the door rang, and Nancy walked in, almost instantly a smile was on her face, Kristen had been talking to Nancy through the dreams for a while, and this was their little, 'meeting' spot so to say, have coffee and talk, in this dream diner, though it wasn't always easy going... every now and then a nightmare would occur, but they could beat those together... Kristen rose from her seat and met the other woman half way, pulling her into a tight hug. "Nancy." she smiled as Nancy returned the hug in full, "Something on your mind Kristen?" she asked pulling back a little... Kristen nodded a little, "Yeah, sit down." the younger girl looked a little nervous as Nancy sat... a waitress came up and took their orders before Kristen looked to the slightly older woman before her, "Nancy, we've been good friends for just over a month now, and well, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Nancy nodded. "Well you've got my attention Kristen." Kristen licked her lips, "You remeber, when you got wounded by Freddy that night?" Nancy nodded, "Well yeah, I couldn't forget." Kristen continued. "I realised, something I felt about you, I'd only known you those few days, but I knew... that I loved you Nancy." Nancy blinked a few times... unsure of how to react to such a ... well open admission of such. "You... you're not kidding, are you Kristen?" the young blond shook her head, "Not in the least, I love you Nancy..." their coffee was delivered and Kristen blushed deeply. "Kristen, I... I'm flattered but I really don't know what else to say, I've... never really considered a relationship with another woman." Kristen nodded gently, sipping her own Coffee, she'd felt this kind of ironic, sipping coffee in a dream. "It's cool, I understand this is sudden, I mean, I did kinda spring it on you, and if you freak, it's cool too, I mean, it's not like mainstream to be a lesbian."

This caused Nancy to shake her head, "It's not about that Kristen, it's... just suprising." She looked at the younger girl, as Kristen spoke. "Well, I don't need you to return my feelings, I just... I had to tell you Nancy, you, deserved to know, after all you've done for us, for me." Kristen looked down... her eyes sad... as Nancy moved around to her side of the booth, wrapping an arm around her. "It's ok Kristen, really." She wiped the tears away from the teen's eyes. Nancy's own emotions were tumbling... was it right, did she love this girl in her arms... her resounding answer was a definate 'yes', she knew she'd do anything for the teen... Gently reaching down, she lifted Kirsten's face to look at hers, "I love you too Kristen." she placed a soft kiss apon a suprised Kristen's lips, who gradually began returning the kiss, after a few moments they broke, breathing heavily... "Nancy, are you sure about this?" Nancy smiled, "The better question, is are you sure Kristen... I know I'd do anything to protect you, and that I love you, but do you really love me?" Kristen thought for a moment, then nodded, "More than anyone, ever." Nancy smiled and took Kristen's hand, "Then we'll figure things out as we go." A beeping cought both their attention... and Kristen sighed "Looks like it's wake up time, see you in the real world Nancy." Nodding Nancy faded from the dreamscape, just before Kristen did... leaving both somewhat wondering if their stories would match.

A.N. End of chapter one, Well, that about does it really... for part one anyway... not sure how long intill chapter two, you can take this as a one shot, or possibly a continuation, depending on the replies I get, will depend on if I continue or not. finished at 2:30 pm on 11/24/06 after 7 hours of sleep,


End file.
